La caja de bombones
by Cris Snape
Summary: Ya lo dijo Forrest Gump: "La vida es como una caja de bombones". Sí, en el mundo mágico también. Regalo de AI para Escristora.
1. Celos

**LA CAJA DE BOMBONES**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" y corresponde a la primera de las peticiones, que reza así:_

 _ **Quiero un fic en formato viñetas/drabbles de relaciones amistosas, románticos y/o enemistades entre "parejas" no masivas.**_

 _ **Podéis escoger los personajes que queráis y caracterizarlos como queráis; por mí como si escogéis OC son nombre canon. Quiero leer sobre una amistad entre Colin y Cormac o la secreta pasión de Susan Bones por Cedric Diggory (son sólo ejemplos, me da lo mismo lo que hagáis siempre que se salga de lo habitual en el fandom)**_

 _Pues bien, allá voy. Empezaré con una pequeña escena entre dos personajes que shippeo mucho: Argus Filch y Arabella Figg. Y es que el amor tardío siempre es adorable._

* * *

 **1**

 **Celos**

 **Argus Filch & Arabella Figg**

Tiene la cabeza apoyada en un cojín blandito y rojo. Observa detenidamente a la mujer y agita la cola arriba y abajo. Le cuesta mantener la calma. Es la primera vez que alguien visita al amo en sus estancias privadas de Hogwarts y no le gusta. Ni un pelo.

¿Quién se ha creído que es? Una humana vieja y fea que ni siquiera puede hacer magia. Aunque por otro lado, el amo tampoco puede pero… ¡Qué diantres! Seguro que podría haber encontrado a alguien mejor. Una mujer que no tuviera el pelo blanco ni la cara llena de arrugas y que conservara todos sus dientes intactos.

Alguien que no acaparara toda su atención, ¡por todos los gatos! Y es que desde que ella ha llegado, el amo no ha parado de agasajarla. Le ha cedido su mejor silla, le ha preparado un té con pastas e incluso ha avivado el fuego de la chimenea. Todo ello sin dejar de sonreír.

A la señora Norris le gusta que el amo la mime. Adora sentarse en sus piernas y dejarse acariciar, pero con la humana allí no le hace ni caso. ¿Y si le arañara la cara? No cree que vaya a dejarla más fea de lo que es, pero tal vez logre espantarla para tener al amo para ella sola.

Una vocecita en su cabeza le dice que no se está portando bien. El amo no es de su propiedad. Es viejo y siempre ha estado solo y se merece encontrar a alguien que hable su mismo idioma. Eso como mínimo. Teniendo en cuenta que incluso se había recortado el pelo para esa cita, a lo mejor la mujer no es tan mala. Además, es ley de vida: humanos con humanos y gatos con gatos.

—Argus, querido. El té está delicioso.

La señora Norris alza una ceja. A lo mejor la humana está siendo sincera. A lo mejor al amo le gusta escuchar aquello porque su expresión se vuelve absolutamente bobalicona y se está retorciendo la punta de la corbata, cosa que solo hace cuando está realmente nervioso.

—Gracias, Arabella. Lo he preparado yo mismo. No me fío de los elfos.

El futuro de la relación depende de lo que la mujer diga a continuación. La señora Norris levanta la cabeza y aguarda expectante. A ella tampoco le gustan los elfos domésticos. A nadie con dos dedos de frente deberían gustarle. Son demasiado chillones y siniestros.

—Haces bien. Esas criaturas nunca han sido de mi agrado. Debe ser terrible trabajar con ellos.

El amo parece satisfecho con la respuesta. La señora Norris reconoce que también lo está.

—Por suerte nuestros caminos no se cruzan demasiado a menudo. ¿Quiere usted otra galleta?

Opta por relajarse. Sigue sin gustarle que la humana vieja se lleve una atención que le corresponde a ella, pero la señora Norris piensa que a lo mejor no es tan mala. Va a darle una oportunidad. Después de todo, tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para arañarle la cara.

* * *

 _He aquí la primera viñeta. Tiene exactamente 500 palabras._

 _¿Reviews?_


	2. Pelos

**LA CAJA DE BOMBONES**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _Seguiré jugando con una pareja que me gusta mucho: Hagrid y Aragog._

 **2**

 **Pelos**

 **Rubeus Hagrid & Aragog**

—¡Al fin llegas! Llevo más de media hora esperándote.

Aragog, que había pasado toda la mañana tejiendo su tela de araña entre dos árboles, descendió ágilmente por el tronco y plantó sus numerosas patas en el suelo. Había reconocido a Rubeus por el olor, pero no se había fijado en él hasta que lo tuvo delante. Su aspecto era cuanto menos curioso.

—Esto… ¿Qué te has hecho?

Hagrid se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

—Me he cortado el pelo.

—¿Y por qué has hecho semejante estupidez?

—Porque la profesora McGonagall ha dicho que para trabajar en Hogwarts hay que tener un aspecto respetable.

Aragog entornó sus seis pares de ojos negros. Sabía que los humanos eran criaturas extrañas y excéntricas, pero no entendía qué tenía que ver la respetabilidad con la largura del pelo. De hecho, en el mundo de las acromántulas era más bien al contrario: cuanto más pelón era uno, más posibilidades tenía de que algún camarada intentara matarlo.

—Pues me vas a permitir que te diga que esa profesora McGonagall tiene menos cerebro que un gusarajo.

—No hables así de ella. Es una mujer muy inteligente.

—¡No me digas! Pues para mí que no sabe nada de pelos. Estabas muchos mejor antes.

Hagrid se ruborizó ligeramente. A veces tenía reacciones como aquella.

—¿Eso crees?

—¡Pues claro! La piel de los humanos es feísima. Cuanto más pelo la cubra, mejor para todos.

—Pero…

—Te daré un consejo, amigo. Deja que te crezca el pelo. ¡Demonios! ¡Déjate barba!

Hagrid se tocó la barbilla.

—¿Barba? ¿Crees que me quedaría bien?

—Seguro. Además, te daría un aspecto más feroz y con suerte las crías humanas no se te acercarán.

—Pero yo no quiero que los niños me tengan miedo.

Aragog no entendía a los humanos. Generalmente eran raros, pero su amigo se llevaba la palma. No había acromántula que comprendiera sus procesos mentales.

—¿Por qué no? Las crías son molestas. Hacen ruido todo el rato, no saben cazar y se pasan todo el día exigiendo cosas. Son agotadoras.

—Los niños no son así. Saben apañárselas solos.

—¡Claro! —Aragog soltó una risita, recordando todas las veces en las que había salvado el pellejo de alguna cría humana. Francamente, no le hubiera importado comerse a esos incautos de no ser por Hagrid. Le había prometido que no mataría alumnos de Hogwarts y pensaba cumplir con su palabra. Era una acromántula de honor.

—Es en serio. A los niños de once años ya no hay que vigilarlos y es agradable charlar con ellos mientras tomamos el té.

—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que ninguna de tus crías sobrevive en el Bosque Prohibido más de tres días.

El primer impulso de Rubeus fue aceptar la apuesta, pero su parte sensata le hizo contenerse porque Aragog tenía razón. Como casi siempre.

—En cualquier caso, no has venido aquí para hablar ni de pelos ni de crías. ¿Continuamos con la lectura?

A Aragog le encantaba la literatura humana, pero era incapaz de aprender a leer. Por ese motivo Hagrid le visitaba todas las tardes. Porque la historia de _El Conde de Montecristo_ era apasionante para ser de un humano muggle. Y por la compañía, aunque eso no pensaba reconocerlo en voz alta.

* * *

 _Esta vez me han salido 542 palabras._

 _¿Reviews?_


	3. Miedo

**LA CAJA DE BOMBONES**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _Lo intentaré con una pareja nueva para mí: Dolores Umbridge y Bane, el centauro._

 **3**

 **Miedo**

 **Dolores Umbridge & Bane**

Miró a la humana a los ojos. Esa criatura miserable se había atrevido a insultar a los de su especie y había recibido un buen escarmiento. Podía oler su miedo mientras miraba en todas direcciones en busca de una escapatoria, pero aún quedaba orgullo en su mirada. Estúpida.

Alzó una mano y le apartó el pelo de la cara. Ella se estremeció, apretó los labios y negó con la cabeza. Musitó algo parecido a una súplica. Bane sonrió. Eso estaba mejor. Debía asegurarse de que esa humana volviera con la lección bien aprendida.

Tenía sangre junto a la boca. Bane la recogió con un dedo y la lamió. Siempre le había gustado el sabor del líquido vital, aunque en los humanos era extraño. Amargo. El de esa mujer lo era incluso más. Pensó, no sin cierta sorna, que cualquiera podría envenenarse si bebía demasiada de esa sangre.

—¿Sabes qué va a pasar ahora? —Se acercó a ella, haciéndola retroceder.

—Déjame.

Al principio había gritado. Después había llorado. Finalmente enmudeció para volver a hablar justo en ese momento.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes, humana?

—Soy Dolores Umbridge, Suma Inquisido…

La cogió por el cuello y apretó. Ella soltó un grito ahogado y pataleó como si fuera un recién nacido. Los humanos eran tan frágiles, resultaba tan fácil acabar con su patética existencia.

—No importa tu nombre. Aquí no eres nadie.

Infló los mofletes Por un instante Bane pensó que haría alguna estupidez como escupirle, pero se limitó a abrir la boca para intentar respirar. A lo mejor no era tan tonta como parecía. La soltó, consciente de que no aguantaría mucho si el oxígeno no llegaba a sus pulmones, y la arrojó contra el suelo.

La observó con desdén mientras luchaba por cubrir su desnudez con una ropa que estaba hecha jirones. Otra costumbre extraña de los humanos. ¿Para qué ocultar su cuerpo, si era lo más valioso que tenían? De pronto, Bane se sintió muy harto de ella y se dispuso a poner fin a esa situación.

—Has ofendido a mi pueblo. Gustosamente acabaría con tu existencia, pero eso supondría enfrentarnos a Albus Dumbledore —Dolores se puso roja, sin duda molesta porque ese nombre hubiera sido mencionado—. Puedes regresar a Hogwarts.

Ella le miró como si no diera crédito a sus palabras. Bane no pensaba darle más explicaciones, así que se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a regresar con los suyos.

—Yo… —Dolores le interrumpió—. No sé dónde estoy. No sé dónde está Hogwarts.

Hubiera sido divertido dejar que se perdiera en el Bosque Prohibido. Posiblemente no tardaría nada en ser devorada por alguna criatura salvaje. Pero no lo hizo. Alzó un brazo y señaló hacia el norte.

—Camina en línea recta en esa dirección. Cuando amanezca, ya habrás llegado al colegio.

No se hizo de rogar. Se levantó y comenzó a alejarse de él, medio trastabillando y soltando gruñiditos mezclados con insultos que Bane no quiso escuchar. No le gustaba esa humana, pero ya no era asunto suyo ni de los centauros. Lo que le pasara después de aquello era cosa suya.

* * *

 _Ahora han sido 519 palabras._

 _¿Reviews?_


	4. Cerdos

**LA CAJA DE BOMBONES**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _Ahora le toca el turno a una pareja que nunca he escrito: Minerva McGonagall y Dougal McGregor._

 **4**

 **Cerdos**

 **Minerva McGonagall & Dougal McGregor**

En algunos momentos del curso académico, Minerva había echado de menos estar en casa. Le gustaba pasear por los prados que rodeaban su pueblo, con o sin la compañía de su madre.

Esa tarde había salido sola. Pensó en su pronta incorporación al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y soñó con un futuro repleto de éxito profesional. Era una de las brujas más inteligentes de su generación y aquellos que la conocían le auguraban una carrera trepidante en el Ministerio.

–¡Cuidado!

En todo ello iba pensando cuando aquel grito la devolvió a la realidad. Al girar la cabeza vio a un hombre joven que corría en su dirección y…

¿Aquello era un cerdo?

No tuvo tiempo de apartarse de su camino. El animal, que chillaba agudamente durante su trepidante huida, la arrolló y siguió corriendo como si nada.

Había caído de medio lado y las faldas de su vestido se le habían alzado, dejando a la vista unas piernas blancas y flacas. Avergonzada intentó incorporarse, pero otro cerdo pasó por su lado. Una cría que logró desestabilizarla de nuevo.

Aquello era del todo impúdico. Minerva notó cómo se le enrojecían las mejillas y agradeció que al menos no hubiera llovido el día anterior porque no había barro en el camino. Apoyó las palmas de las manos en el suelo para levantarse y un brazo apareció frente a sus ojos.

–¿Está bien? Deje que la ayude a levantarse.

No esperó respuesta. La asió suavemente por los codos y en menos que canta un hipogrifo, Minerva estaba de pie. Despeinada y con el vestido sucio, pero al menos sus piernas ya estaban debidamente tapadas. Sólo entonces se fijó en el hombre que la había ayudado y era guapo. Muy guapo. Y definitivamente no le importaba enseñar unos brazos bien tonificados y cubiertos por un vello oscuro que…

¡Por los calzones de Merlín! ¿En qué estaba pensando?

–¿Se ha hecho daño, señorita?

–Yo… Creo que no.

–Bien. Entonces será mejor que vaya en busca de los cerdos. Mi padre me va a matar.

El joven guapo y musculoso echó a andar, aunque se detuvo cuando apenas había dado dos pasos.

–Por cierto, me llamo Dougal McGregor. Tengo una granja justo allí.

Señaló hacia algún lugar del prado. Minerva asintió y, aunque aún estaba un pelín embelesada ante el físico de aquel chico, logró hablar.

–Soy Minerva McGonagall.

–¿Cómo el pastor?

–Es mi padre.

Dougal la miró con los ojos entornados durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Minerva pensó que se olvidaría de los cerdos e iniciaría una conversación con ella, pero agitó la cabeza como si acabara de recordar cuál era su deber.

–Me alegra que haya vuelto, señorita McGonagall. Está usted muy cambiada.

Obviamente se acordaba de ella. Lamentablemente era incapaz de hacer lo propio. Sólo se había relacionado con los chicos del pueblo cuando era niña. Desde que se marchara a Hogwarts apenas los había visto y Dougal ni siquiera le sonaba.

–Si me disculpa…

–Claro. Vaya.

–Nos veremos.

Y dicho eso, regresó a su camino en pos de los cerdos. Minerva le vio alejarse. Su mente racional intentaba comprender qué era eso que había sentido, pero pronto comprendió que el pensamiento práctico no se podía aplicar cuando se trataba de emociones.

* * *

 _Aquí van 545 palabras._

 _¿Reviews?_


	5. Maestros

**LA CAJA DE BOMBONES**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _Ahora traigo a dos profesores que me gustan: Filius Flitwick y Pomona Sprout._

 **5**

 **Maestros**

 **Filius Flitwick & Pomona Sprout**

Pomona está sentada en el suelo, observando los desperfectos ocasionados en los invernaderos durante la batalla. Está tan cansada que seguramente no podrá ponerse en pie nunca más. Siente que el cuerpo le pesa y lo único que quiere es dormir. Dormir y que todo esté bien cuando despierte de nuevo.

—Vaya desastre.

El profesor Flitwick aparece entre el polvo y los escombros. Tiene el pelo sucio y manchas de sangre en la túnica. Independientemente de su estatura, Pomona considera que es un hombre enorme. Uno de los más grandes que ha conocido.

—Arreglar este desaguisado no será tarea fácil —El profesor camina hacia ella y se sienta a su lado—. ¿Sabe que el señor Filch ya ha empezado a recoger los escombros? Alguien debería decirle que pare.

Pomona sonríe. Llena los pulmones de aire e intenta no pensar en lo que ha pasado. Tanta violencia, tanto sufrimiento. Tantos muertos.

—Dejemos que haga lo que le venga en gana. Ha sido un año duro para todos. Y si él disfruta limpiando, que lo haga.

—¿Cree, Pomona, que ese hombre es capaz de disfrutar con algo?

—Posiblemente acariciar a la señora Norris le haga feliz.

—¡Oh, sí! Esa gata horrible —Filius acerca la cabeza a su oído—. ¿Puedo contarle un secreto?

—Por favor, Filius. Seré una tumba.

—Ese animal me da un poco de miedo. Es demasiado grande. Imagine como se sentiría si tuviera delante un tigre.

Pomona ríe. Filius es un buen amigo. Siempre lo ha sido.

—Entiendo por qué está aquí, pero deberíamos volver con los demás. Minerva necesitará ayuda para organizarlo todo.

Sí. Hay muchas cosas que hacer. Atender a los heridos, enterrar a los muertos, acabar con toda la locura que los mortífagos han traído al mundo mágico en los últimos meses. Y reconstruir Hogwarts. Eso es lo que les compete a ellos.

—Ahora que Severus no está —Pomona pronuncia el nombre casi con temor. Tanto tiempo creyéndolo un traidor y al final se reveló como un héroe—, ¿será ella la directora?

—Me parece una candidata excelente. Durante años trabajó codo con codo con el profesor Dumbledore. En condiciones normales ella le hubiera sustituido.

—Tiene razón, lo hará bien. Aunque me pregunto una cosa —Filius la mira con curiosidad—. ¿Qué cree que pasará con la rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin ahora?

El hombre lo piensa un instante y habla con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Si fuésemos sensatos, comprenderíamos lo dañina que puede llegar a resultar para nuestros jóvenes y procuraríamos hacerla desaparecer.

—Pero no somos sensatos.

—No, casi nunca lo somos —Filius se encoge de hombros y se pone en pie—. Puesto que es muy posible que nada cambie demasiado, espero que Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff puedan aprovecharse de sus constantes enfrentamientos para hacerse con la Copa de la Casa el año que viene, ¿no le parece?

No habla en serio. Conoce a Filius y sabe que lo que menos le importa ahora es la competición estudiantil, pero le alegra que hable con esa ligereza porque es justo lo que necesita. Se levanta, vuelve a suspirar y se dispone a seguir con la lucha. En teoría, lo que vendrá ahora será mucho más fácil.

—Me costará muchísimo trabajo rehabilitar el invernadero.

—La ayudaré gustosamente, Pomona. Pero antes…

Ella asiente y emprende el camino de vuelta al castillo. Hay demasiado por hacer allí y las plantas son solo plantas. Pueden esperar.

* * *

 _Ahora han sido 568 palabras._

 _¿Reviews?_


	6. Cartas

**LA CAJA DE BOMBONES**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _Le toca al turno una de mis parejas favoritas: Dudley Dursley y Lavender Brown._

 **6**

 **Cartas**

 **Dudley Dursley & Lavender Brown**

Lavender levanta una de las cartas del tarot. La Muerte. Frunce el ceño y permanece meditabunda unos segundos.

—¿Pasa algo?

A Dudley no le gusta nada esa cara. Significa que su novia está preocupada por algo. La experiencia le ha demostrado que no hay que tomarse a broma sus preocupaciones.

—No estoy segura.

Dudley se acerca a la mesa. No comprende el tarot. En su opinión no son más que un montón de cartas con dibujos que no significan nada. Sin embargo, Lavender es una bruja de verdad y sabe ver y hacer cosas que el resto de mortales son incapaces de comprender. ¿Quién le iba a decir a él que terminaría viviendo con una persona como ella?

—¿Estás viendo el futuro de alguien? Porque no tiene buena pinta —Afirma.

Lavender de mira de reojo y sonríe.

—La Muerte no significa que nadie vaya a morir, aunque puede ser un presagio de grandes cambios.

—Ya —Dudley se pasa una mano por el mentón—. ¿A quién le estás echando las cartas?

—A tu madre.

Ella no duda al responder. Él cree que está bromeando, pero no. Lavender habla muy en serio. Y Dudley no sabe si le gusta escuchar aquello.

—¿Está bien adivinar el futuro de la gente sin su consentimiento?

—Sí, si esa persona es una borde capaz de insultarte de mala manera.

—Mi madre no…

—Me acusó de lanzarte un hechizo para enamorarte, Dudley.

Carraspea. Quiere a su madre, pero tiene que reconocer que algunas veces puede ser absolutamente insufrible. Y tener la lengua muy larga también.

—Se siente sola desde que murió mi padre y teme perderme a mí también.

—Espero que no la estés justificando.

—Yo…

No sabe qué decir. Lavender tiene razón.

—Bueno, yo no sé cómo funciona eso de leer las cartas –opta por llevar la conversación a terreno seguro—. ¿Crees que va a pasarle algo malo?

—Yo diría que no, pero me apuesto lo que sea a que monta un gran drama.

—¿Por qué?

Lavender mira de nuevo las cartas para asegurarse. Le parece un poco surrealista, pero vuelve a ver exactamente lo mismo.

—Veo a alguien nuevo en su vida.

—¿Alguien nuevo? —Dudley vuelve a rascarse la barbilla—. Ahora que lo dices, creo que han comprado la casa que hay frente a la suya. ¿Crees que se hará amiga de su nueva vecina?

—De su nuevo vecino, más bien.

—¿Qué?

—Dudley —Lavender habla con solemnidad—. No sé quién es, pero veo que el amor llama de nuevo a la puerta de tu madre.

Alza las cejas. Carraspea. Se pone rojo.

—Eso… Eso no puede ser.

—Es lo que veo.

—Pero ella siempre dice que es indecoroso que una viuda se relacione con otros hombres.

—De ahí que crea que no se lo tomará bien.

—Pero… —Dudley tartamudea—. ¡Es mi madre!

—Las madres también pueden enamorarse –Lavender se las apaña para rodearle el cuello con los brazos y le da un beso—. No irás a ponerte celoso, ¿verdad? Porque tiene derecho a rehacer su vida. Espero que no te pongas en plan idiota.

—Pues a lo mejor no me gusta su… —Se interrumpe. Tiene el ceño fruncido como un niño pequeño—. ¿Las cartas no te dicen eso?

—No es necesario —Lavender le da otro beso y vuelve a su tarea—. Aún falta tiempo para que eso pase. Deberías ir haciéndote a la idea.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Mucho? ¿Poco?

Lavender no lo ve con claridad, pero todo parece indicar que será en fin de año. Y sólo falta un mes para eso. ¿Qué hacer? Si se lo dice a Dudley se volverá loco. Si no se lo dice, también.

—Será más pronto que tarde, pero no sé la fecha exacta.

—Pero…

Dudley quiere protestar. Quiere decirle que su madre como mejor está es viuda y que no quiere que conozca a nadie, pero se muerde la lengua. Además, Lavender tiene razón. Tiene tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea de tener un futuro padrastro.

¡Dios! ¡Suena absolutamente horrible! Al menos tendrá a su bruja al lado para pasar el mal trago.

* * *

 _682 palabras de una pareja que me encanta._

 _¿Reviews?_


	7. Enemigos

**LA CAJA DE BOMBONES**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _Voy a probar con dos personajes sobres los que llevo milenios sin escribir: Evan Rosier y Benji Fenwick._

 **7**

 **Enemigos**

 **Evan Rosier & Benji Fenwick**

No tiene que decírtelo. Lo sabes porque es verano y lleva manga larga y a Evan siempre le ha gustado dejar sus brazos al descubierto cuando el calor aprieta, aunque en su familia lo consideren indecoroso y entre sus camaradas sangrepuras lo consideren un pecado digno de la pena capital.

En cuanto lo ves aparecer quieres levantarte e irte por dónde has venido. Sientes que no tenéis nada de lo que hablar y quieres pegarle y maldecirle, encerrarlo en una celda para arrancarle la piel tatuada con tus propias manos. Sin embargo te quedas dónde estás. Confías en que no haya hecho nada irreparable. Tal vez aún puedas convencerle de que lo que hace no es correcto. A lo mejor podéis seguir siendo amigos.

Avanza lentamente, esquivando muggles borrachos y mirando el lugar con la nariz arrugada, quizá con menos desprecio del acostumbrado. No le gusta esa taberna de mala muerte, pero es el único sitio en el que podéis veros sin temor a que os encuentren juntos. ¿Por qué lo hacéis? Ni tú mismo lo sabes.

No te mira. Se sienta a tu lado, pide una botella de whisky y empieza a beber. Le miras fijamente, ansioso porque haga o diga algo. Odias cuando se comporta así. Silencioso, arrogante, inteligente. Así es Evan Rosier. Por eso le odias y le aprecias al mismo tiempo. Por eso lamentas haber nacido en aquel lugar y en aquel momento de la historia. Seguramente en otras circunstancias hubierais podido hacer muchas cosas sin esconderos de los demás.

—¿Estás bien?

Decides que si él no dice nada, lo harás tú. Te mira de reojo y sigue bebiendo. Justo cuando crees que no dirá nada, habla. Su voz suena grave y rota, como si acabara de regresar del infierno. Como si deseara volver lo antes posible.

—Esta será la última vez que bebamos juntos.

Asientes. No estás ni mínimamente sorprendido.

—Lo sé.

Más silencio. Evan nunca ha consumido alcohol tan rápidamente como esa noche.

—Una vez me dijiste que querías estudiar las especies mágicas de plantas y animales que habitan en el Amazonas.

Eso te sorprende más.

—Me temo que tendré que posponerlo.

—¿Por qué? Parece un trabajo interesante.

—Sabes por qué.

Evan clava los ojos en la vieja barra de madera y sigue bebiendo. Miras su brazo y sientes que estás traicionado a los tuyos. Sería fácil reducirlo y llevarlo ante las autoridades, pero es que él también es de los tuyos. Al menos hasta esa noche.

—Deberías irte ahora, Benji. Lo digo en serio.

Alza un brazo. El camarero le entrega otra botella y se pone en pie. Se marcha. En esa ocasión no ha habido chistes obscenos, ni risas escandalosas, ni chicas exuberantes. Sólo han sido unas cuantas palabras de despedida que, para colmo de males, saben a hiel.

—Ojalá no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino.

Lo dice sin mirarte. Tú te quedas dónde estás y lo sabes: la próxima vez que os veáis, pelearéis a muerte.

No quieres hacerlo. Te encantaría ir a cumplir tus sueños pero, ¿en qué te convertiría eso? Debes quedarte y luchar. Cuando la guerra acabe, será otra historia.

* * *

 _523 palabras que dejo por aquí._

 _¿Reviews?_


	8. Secuelas

**LA CAJA DE BOMBONES**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _No estoy muy segura de si esta pareja se ajusta a las condiciones del reto, pero es que son tan monos: Zacharias Smith y Padma Patil._

 **8**

 **Secuelas**

 **Zacharias Smith & Padma Patil**

Está empapado en sudor. Clava los dedos en la pared e intenta orinar, pero le resulta prácticamente imposible. El dolor va en aumento y cree tener unas décimas de fiebre. Aunque le revienta la idea de tener que ir a San Mungo, sabe que no le queda más remedio. A no ser que quiera que su vejiga reviente y morirse por culpa de la infección, por supuesto.

En momentos como aquel lamenta no haber huido de Hogwarts la noche de la fatídica batalla. Han pasado más de veinte años y aún sufre las consecuencias. Una maldición ocasionó graves daños en su sistema renal y desde entonces tiene serias dificultades para orinar.

Si no hubiera decidido volver posiblemente la gente le consideraría un cobarde, pero al menos podría mear en condiciones. Pero lo había hecho. Por Padma. Porque había estado muy enamorado de ella y no soportó la idea de perderla para siempre.

—Zach, ¿estás bien? Llevas más de diez minutos ahí dentro.

Al menos siguen juntos. No siempre es perfecto, pero han formado una familia y se puede decir que son felices. Además, cada vez que Zach se despierta a media noche y va al baño, Padma se queda tumbada en la cama con los ojos bien abiertos y dispuesta a ayudar en caso de ser necesario.

Piensa en decirle que está bien, que no tiene que preocuparse por nada, pero mentiría. La verdad es que se encuentra realmente mal. Le duele tanto que ni siquiera puede recordar cuándo fue la última vez que consiguió orinar. Suspira con una mezcla de resignación y rabia, se viste y se reúne con su mujer. Debe estar más pálido que un muerto, puesto que Padma se muestra muy preocupada en cuento le ve la cara.

—Creo que necesito…

No tiene que decir más. Padma asiente, conjura ropa de calle para ambos y prepara una bolsa de mano con elementos básicos para pasar un buen puñado de horas en el hospital. Hay un hechizo que suele aliviar bastante a Zach y cuyos efectos duran varias semanas, a veces incluso meses. Sin embargo, no existe una cura para su mal.

Lo mejor de estar enfermo es que Padma le mima más que nunca. No le deja solo ni un momento, se muestra solícita y cariñosa y le repite lo valiente que fue aquel día en Hogwarts. Y aunque él casi siempre piensa que fue una estupidez, no se arrepiente.

No demasiado, al menos.

* * *

 _408 palabras._

 _¿Reviews?_


	9. Sangresucia

**LA CAJA DE BOMBONES**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _Voy a probar con dos personajes que nunca he visto juntos: Dennis Creevey y Penelope Clearwater_

 **9**

 **Sangresucia**

 **Dennis Creevey & Penelope Clearwater**

Es la única persona que te mantiene ligado al mundo mágico. La encontraste por casualidad en un mercadillo de Londres y quedáis de vez en cuando. Te gusta hablar con ella, recordarla vestida con el uniforme de Hogwarts y sentir que, al igual que tú, es una bruja.

Lamentablemente ella nunca quiere hablar sobre la magia. De hecho, no sabes por qué acepta reunirse contigo si lo que realmente quiere es dejar el pasado atrás. Tal vez le ayudes a evocar cosas buenas porque, pese a todo lo que pasó, sabes que Penelope Clearwater atesora recuerdos agradables de su vida anterior.

Esa tarde necesitas a alguien con quien hablar. Hace diez años que murió Colin y no puedes decirles a tus padres cómo te sientes. La antigua fascinación que sentía por la magia se ha convertido en un odio no del todo irracional. Siempre dicen que si Colin hubiera nacido siendo un chico normal y corriente, seguiría vivo. Y tal vez tengan razón, pero tú sabes que tu hermano jamás hubiera renegado de la magia. Le encantaba ser un brujo y murió orgulloso de serlo.

Te sientas en el interior de la cafetería, junto a la ventana. Penny siempre es puntual y ese día no te decepciona. La ves cruzar la calle a toda prisa, con el pelo suelto y la ropa informal que suele usar. Tiene un trabajo que le encanta en una pastelería, vive con un tipo de físico poco agraciado y temperamento suave y es feliz. O al menos eso es lo que ella dice porque tú sabes que, aunque lo intentéis, nunca podréis ser felices del todo.

—Hola, Dennis —te saluda con una sonrisa antes de pedir un café y un bollo relleno de fresa—. ¿Cómo estás?

Cualquier otro día le hubieras respondido que bien y le habrías hablado sobre tu trabajo en el taller mecánico, el que tanto te gusta porque adoras trabajar con las manos, pero en esa ocasión no puedes. Necesitas que ella entienda el peso que tienes en el estómago, que no te mire con el ceño fruncido y no cambie de tema.

—Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mi hermano.

Aprieta los labios. Fue liberada de Azkaban muy pocos días después, así que esas fechas también son especiales para ella. Notas que no está contenta y temes que vaya a ignorarte, pero termina de acomodarse frente a ti y suspira.

—Lo sé. Lo siento.

—Cuando me he levantado esta mañana, he estado a punto de irme a Hogwarts para visitar su tumba.

El camarero llega justo entonces. Penny aprovecha para dejar de mirarte. Hay dureza en sus ojos cuando vuelve a hacerlo.

—No sé por qué no has reclamado su cadáver. Debería estar en un cementerio para que tus padres puedan ir a verlo.

—Colin prefería estar en Hogwarts.

—¿Acaso te lo dijo?

—No hizo falta.

Penny está tensa. Parte su bollito en dos, llenándolo todo de migas, y ves cómo le tiemblan las manos. A veces es de miedo, porque teme que los brujos puedan volver a por ella, pero casi siempre es de ira. Odia lo que le hicieron. En más de una ocasión ha dicho que nunca podrá perdonarlos y Dennis sabe que habla muy en serio.

—Pareces muy seguro.

—A Colin le encantaba ser un brujo, Penny. Jamás hubiera renunciado a esa clase de vida.

—Pues fueron los brujos los que le mataron. Sinceramente, yo optaría por estar lo más lejos posible.

—Es lo que has hecho, ¿no? Pero Colin era distinto.

Asiente, tal vez un poco menos airada. Le da un sorbo a su café y se toma su tiempo para reflexionar. Está clara su posición respecto al mundo mágico. La de Colin también.

—¿Y qué hay de ti, Dennis? ¿Te gustaría volver a vivir entre magos?

La pregunta es formulada con suavidad y te pilla por sorpresa. Aún así, sabes bien cuál es la respuesta.

—Quizá algún día.

—¿Por qué no hoy? —Penny se encoge de hombros—. Es el décimo aniversario de la batalla de Hogwarts. Parece la ocasión perfecta para hacerlo.

—¿Me estás animando a ir? Si siempre dices que…

—Una cosa es lo que yo quiera y otra lo que quieras tú.

Te sonríe. Es extraño porque jamás te hubieras imaginado una reacción así por su parte, pero te ayuda a sentirte más animado. ¿Por qué no? Eres lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar tus propias decisiones y no debes rendirle cuentas a nadie.

Salvo a ellos.

Tus padres.

No tienes por qué contarles nada, pero no te sentirías cómodo mintiéndoles. No quieres causarles más dolor porque ya han sufrido suficiente. Les gusta verte contento con tu trabajo, les cae bien tu novia y no ven el momento de que te cases, pero su semblante se oscurece si, por ejemplo, habláis de nietos. No quieren que nazcan con magia. No quieren saber nada de ella.

—Ya veremos.

Quizá el próximo año. Penny te mira con una sonrisa porque los dos sabéis que dentro de doce meses nada habrá cambiado.

* * *

 _840 palabras._

 _¿Reviews?_


	10. Complementarios

**LA CAJA DE BOMBONES**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _Le llega el turno a mi pareja favorita: Percy y Audrey Weasley._

 **10**

 **Complementarios**

 **Audrey & Percy Weasley**

—¿Quieres subir en mi escoba?

Percy formuló esa pregunta exactamente tres meses antes.

—Te advierto que no soy demasiado bueno volando, pero nunca he sufrido ningún accidente.

Era prudente, no como los alocados de sus hermanos. Se creían inmortales, pero Percy sabía bien que una caída desde varios metros de altura podía causar mucho daño.

—Te mostraré La Madriguera desde las alturas. Estoy convencido de que te gustará.

Creyó que Audrey no querría. Ciertamente poseía un temperamento un tanto alocado, pero también era una persona que tenía los pies en la tierra. Sin embargo, lejos de retroceder con espanto se aferró a la mano que él le tendía y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que le dejaban sin aliento.

—Claro que sí. Será divertido.

Dicho eso, se acomodó tras él, se aferró a su cintura y disfrutó de la agradable experiencia de volar en escoba en compañía de su novio brujo. Le gustó tanto que en más de una ocasión fue ella la encargada de pedirle que la llevara a dar una vuelta.

Ahora la cosa es distinta. No es Audrey la que va a enfrentarse a una experiencia puramente mágica. Es él quien va a hacer una locura enteramente muggle.

—Este sábado voy a hacer paracaidismo con unas amigas. ¿Te apuntas?

Al principio ni siquiera sabía qué era el paracaidismo. Cuando lo averiguó, su primera reacción fue decir que por nada del mundo. Sin embargo, Audrey es una persona muy persuasiva y ahí está él, enganchado al pecho de su monitor observando como las amigas chifladas de su novia se lanzan al vacío desde aquel avión.

Porque esa es otra, ¿cómo es posible que esos cacharros vuelen? No tienen magia, por Merlín. Seguramente terminen estrellándose contra el suelo. Lo que los mortífagos no consiguieron, lo hará Audrey con sus locuras: matarle.

Si no termina hecho añicos ahí abajo, le dará un infarto. Está muy asustado y mira a su novia. Es la siguiente el saltar.

—Audrey —Dice en un hilo de voz—. No sé si quiero hacerlo.

Ella le mira fijamente y sonríe, comprensiva.

—No pasa nada, Percy. Nos vemos abajo.

Y su monitor salta llevándola con él. Escucha su grito, pero éste no tarda en morir. Mira hacia abajo y la ve flotando en el aire. Le parece algo mágico y suspira.

—¿Saltamos? —Pregunta el monitor. Sin duda está más que acostumbrado a los nervios de última hora.

—Saltamos.

Y Percy Weasley experimenta la sensación más intensa de toda su vida. Una vez abajo, mientras Audrey le besa y le cuenta lo bien que se lo ha pasado, siente que no se arrepiente de lo que ha hecho. Eso sí, por nada del mundo volverá a repetirlo.

* * *

 _451 palabras._

 _¿Reviews?_


	11. Estúpidos

**LA CAJA DE BOMBONES**

 **Por Cris Snape**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _El Potterverso es de Rowling._

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

 _Ahora les toca el turno a dos personajes que son todo un reto: Lucius Malfoy y Arthur Weasley_

 **11**

 **Estúpidos**

 **Lucius Malfoy & Arthur Weasley**

—Estúpidos. Estos chicos son estúpidos.

Ninguno lo dijo en voz alta. Los dos querían respetar en la medida de lo posible las decisiones de sus respectivos nietos, pero toda aquella situación era ridícula y muy desagradable.

Porque, vamos a ver, ¿quién se iba a imaginar que Lucius Malfoy y Arthur Weasley iban a compartir mesa durante una celebración familiar? Correcto. Absolutamente nadie.

Pertenecían a mundos distintos. Sus ideologías eran opuestas. La primera vez que se pelearon sólo tenían once años. Toda una vida despreciándose mutuamente y allí estaban, sentados uno frente a otro porque a esos dos estúpidos les había dado por unir sus vidas y, de paso, a sus respectivas familias.

Lucius miró a Draco. Arthur miró a Harry. Ellos tampoco parecían demasiado contentos, pero estaban llevando todo aquel asunto con bastante diplomacia. Incluso Molly y Narcissa estaban hablando entre ellas pese a ser dos mujeres que no tenían nada en común.

Agitaron las cabezas al mismo tiempo. Era inaudito, aunque ciertamente no debió sorprenderles. Cuando los chicos se hicieron amigos en Hogwarts, ambos pensaron que ya se darían cuenta de la clase de mal bicho que era el otro. Cuando anunciaron su romance, se dijeron que eran muy jóvenes y que pronto lo dejarían para buscar a alguien mejor. ¿Y ahora qué? Porque habían pasado diez años desde que se hicieron novios y querían formar una familia. Juntos.

Rechinaron los dientes. Tendrían biznietos en común. Tendrían que asistir a un montón de fiestas de cumpleaños y comer tarta juntos. Tendrían que compartir con sus respectivos nietos momentos muy importantes. Tendrían que hacer de tripas corazón y procurar que no se les notara mucho el odio que sentían.

Sí. Los chicos eran estúpidos. Sus hijos eran estúpidos. Todo aquello era estúpido. Y lo peor es que nadie más se daba cuenta. Todos decían que lo importante era que Scorpius y Albus fueran felices. ¡Y un carajo!

Lucius y Arthur chasquearon la lengua al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo podían estar pensando eso? Los demás tenían razón. Los chicos estaban muy contentos y ellos siempre habían querido verles así, sonriendo tanto que seguramente les saldrían agujetas en la cara.

Suspiraron y se resignaron a la vez, ignorando que pese a ser grandes enemigos, compartían exactamente los mismos pensamientos. Ver para creer.

* * *

 _379 palabras._

 _¿Reviews?_


End file.
